creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Simple Walk
I stepped out of my house, clutching my headphones and my phone. I turned back around and locked the door behind me. Putting the key back in my pocket, I powered on my phone and loaded my usual music app. Being in such a quiet town, there was not much to listen to except for my music. I started my walk into town, with my music playing right in my ears. I planned to walk my usual route. Nothing too fancy today. I walked down the main street, looking at all of the sights. Neon lights lit up the storefronts, plastic signs advertising great deals on restaurants and other such places. Cars occasionally rumbled by on the brick road, although I couldn't hear it over my music. Walking past a streetlight, I noticed a few papers attached to them. Curiously I looked at them. More missing posters. Sad, really. There were a number of missing people cases popping up over the past couple years, and new ones always appeared. I read the newest looking page; apparently, a girl by the name of Alice Montry had gone missing over the past night. Shame, a real shame. It was a downer to see all of these posters. After looking at a few of them, I decided to continue my walk. I saw a large number of Neon lights, nice looking cars, and I even ran into a street performer. Man, he knew how to rock a trumpet. I gave him a couple dollars and went on my way. Eventually, I started on back to my house. I had been walking for roughly an hour, which is relatively good time. I walked on, keeping the music in my ears as another song ended, loading another track onto my phone. I felt a little bummed by the time I got back to my house. I didn't get any fresh catches tonight. I got back inside my house, and was contented to see everything in one piece. Never know when a burglar might come and try to break in. One time a burglar actually tried to get inside my house. I managed to catch him in the act, and I don't think he will be coming back, since I actually found him. I turned off my music, and put my headphones and phone on the living room table. I'll put them away properly when I go to bed, which would be quite soon. As I was about to sit down with my book, I suddenly realized something. I have to go feed the dogs and check on my friends. I walked out the back door and started making my way over to the shed. That's where I kept the dog food. My dogs must've heard me come outside, cause they all ran up and started hopping around excitedly. I gave them a few nice rubs and hugs. I had a German Shepard, a Pitbull, and a Bloodhound. I always hear people talk about how Pitbulls are "evil" dogs, but my dog has always been nice, even to strangers. That includes strangers attempting to get into my house, but my Shepard and Bloodhound were always on watch for that when I wasn't playing with them. I told them to stay, and that I would get their food. I opened my shed. Eugh, I really need to clean this thing out sometimes. Anyways, I found what I was looking for, a bag of dog food! I went over and carefully moved it out of my way. It's rather hard to open a secret trapdoor when a 20 pound bag of dog food is covering it. Entering my secret area, I flicked a switch and lit up the whole place with light. I walked forward, subtlety reminding myself to move the fridge I had down here a bit closer to the door. It took a bit to actually walk there. Among the way, I admired some of the things I had put up. A few knives, a few pictures of some lovely ladies I had admired, and even some old photos. I passed my toolboxes and remembered to put my tools back in it. I had brought them when I went out walking, but I didn't have to use them, sadly. I put my bottle of Chloroform back in the cabinet with the other chemicals, and put my rag back in the drawer with the others. Finally, I had put my gutting knife back in its toolbox. Shame, I was hoping to use it tonight. I came to another door, about ready to open it. Ah yes, this is where my friends are at! I knocked on the door and asked if it was okay to come in. I heard loud scream from the other side. That was their way of saying "Yes it is!" So I thought I would come in and check on them. I walked over to my first friend. She looked like she was having a great time. She seemed to like being chained to the wall. I couple of times I had accidentally left the chains unlocked and she tried to leave. I had to tell her that the sleepover was just starting with my friend Mr. Rax. Some people think it is weird to give tools names, including calling a claw hammer Mr. Rax. I asked my friend how she was doing. She tried to mumble through the gag, but it was futile. I was slightly hurt that I didn't get a response, but told her to keep up the pretend crying, cause she was getting really good at it! Those tears look so real! But of course, she is having fun. I walked past many of my other friends. They were all so happy, I was glad I had picked them up from one of my nightly walks. They were just simple walks, but they allowed me to make so many new friends! Some of them were not moving though, and I figure they are probably sleeping. Some of them have been sleeping for almost months now. Hehe, what a bunch of sleeping beauties, Tied up in chains and duct tape. I finally got to my fridge on the other side of the area. Opening it, I took note of the amount of blood inside it and noted to clean it sometime later. I grabbed a few pieces of meat from it and started heading back. Oh my, It seems a friend of mine escaped from her chains. She looked like she was trying to open the door at the other side of the area. She was pretty good at mime tricks, but she really outdid herself this time. I picked up my other friend, Dr. Loris. I made sure he was sharpened before bringing him down onto my mime friend. I was gonna put my friend in time out, so I divided her thanks to Loris and put her parts into my fridge. Walking back, I noticed that my friends were silent. I saw that many of them were staring at me with surprise. It was probably because of me putting my mime friend in time out. Sorry, but rules are rules. I made extra sure to check on my newest member, as she was still screaming since I had come in. she was new here, so she probably didn't know the rule of no screaming. I had to go in a duct tape her mouth. I was hoping she wouldn't have had me do that. I think her name was Alice Montry or something like that. I headed back up to my regular shed and closed my trapdoor. Placing the bag back over the door, I headed back out with the meat. I gave my dogs a few pieces of meat from the bunch that I had brought. I noticed that the arm I was giving to my german shepard had an ugly tattoo on it. Why the burglar I found thought that was a good idea is beyond me. After that, I headed inside and got ready for bed. Before going to sleep I checked the photo next to my nightstand. She looked gorgeous. I hoped that tomorrow night, I would run into her. I would like to have her as a new friend. Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness